Bloodlust
by Ohanamaru
Summary: This was supposed to be a series of Mirai Nikki oneshots but I got lazy to think of stuff. Wrote this because I wanted to give Takao a backstory of why he targets young females. TRIGGER WARNING : rape and violence


School had ended for the day and the students streamed out of the school gate, engaged in lively chatter as they walked on the ground lit by the setting sun. Meanwhile, Takao Hiyama exited from the back gate, making his way quietly to his car.

Nobody knew, but despite being a kind and caring homeroom teacher, Takao had a secret hobby at night. When the sun set, Takao would go round looking for someone to fulfil his secret desires.

He still remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was just another day, and he was returning home from school as usual. When he walked into the room, he saw his wife naked with her "female friend". Harsh words were shot back and forth, and suddenly, blood splattered across the room. Takao felt amazing. In that moment, all his rage and anger had disappeared.

And that was how Takao Hiyama became a killer.

He parked his car at a random parking lot and made his way into an alley where he spotted his prey. A petite, slim girl with long blonde hair wearing a white shirt and black slim cut pants. He grabbed his murder weapon - a kitchen knife - in his right hand and started inching towards the female. It took a little bit of effort as he was wearing a trenchcoat and it was the middle of summer and he was sweating buckets, but he eventually caught up with his victim. The female gave a loud scream as she turned around and faced the masked killer.

"You're not getting away from me!" Takao threatened as he stared the girl in the eyes.

Fear was written all over her face and she took off, running for her life. Takao tried his best to catch up with her, but he was semi-suffocated by his outfit, making it difficult for him to move. But he was in luck - the girl, in her confusion and desperation to escape ended up running into a dead end.

"Stupid." Takao sneered.

He lunged forward, aiming for the girl's neck but slipped on a stray drink can left on the floor and ended up slicing through the front of her shirt, exposing her black bra and small breasts. The sight immediately turned him on as he had not seen a pair of boobs since that night when he killed his wife and her "friend".

"Oh! So cute!" Takao squealed as he slit the seam and the cups at either side fell aside revealing a pair of well-rounded breasts, sagging only slightly, with pale brown nipples. He brought his left hand to her left breast and gave it a squeeze and she gave a soft whimper when he twisted her left nipple between his thumb and index finger.

"Oh so you like this huh?" Takao did the same to her other breast. Now he was really turned on. He ripped apart the two sides of his trenchcoat revealing his toned body. Well, all that running after victims had to have had an effect on him. He pushed down his loose black pants and his erect member sprang up causing the female's jaw to drop in shock.

"I see you are excited!" Takao sang teasingly. He inched closer to the girl until he was pinning her against the wall, and she gave a scream as he did so and she felt his erection against her stomach. Takao cut away the button of her pants and then swiftly unzipped them before pulling the waistband down to her knees and pushed the tip of his member against her opening.

He continued to knead her breasts and could feel her getting wetter. He was urging for release and thrust forcefully into her, and she moaned loudly.

"Silence!" Takao demanded and gagged her mouth with his gloved hand. A few hard thrusts later, he came into her. Pulling his member out of her entrance, he simultaneously slid the blade of his knife against the front of her throat, spraying blood all over himself.

"Oh no. These stains are gonna be hard to remove. And this trenchcoat is expensive. Hmm, but on second thought, nobody will see them if they're on the inside." Takao debated to himself before getting dressed and going on to search for his next victim.

Just then, he heard static noises from his phone and quickly reached for it and flipped it open.

"First and Second are heading into an abandoned building." read the text on the screen.


End file.
